Beginning of the End
by Claire Felton
Summary: Who was Tom Riddle before Voldemort? Read about the love that he had for a muggleborn, a love that was doomed to end in hurt and pain, never to be forgotten.
1. Pureblood Mania

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked down at his breakfast glumly. It was 1943, and he was in his fifth year. He should have been happy, because, just yesterday, the girl of his dreams said that she would go out with him. It took him a long time to get her to like him, since he was in Syltherin and all, and she was in Ravenclaw.

So why was he unhappy? Because last night, Cretian Malfoy, a pale boy with platinum blonde hair and sharp, cold blue eyes, had found out about it, and he ridiculed Tom for it. He would bully Tom anyways, since Tom was half-blooded. But last night, it had been terrible. He had stood there, with his two cronies, Orion Black and Sation Snape.( yes, I made that name up)

'You disgrace the House of Salazar Slytherin with your choice to court that inbred!' Malfoy had snarled at him. Black and Snape had glared menacingly at him.

'I'll never understand how you came to be in Slytherin!' Black had said in a deadly tone.

That was the point where Cain Black, Orion's twin brother, stepped in. He said that it was none of Cretian's business who Tom dated.

So Tom sat there, glum.

"Why did you get up early?" Cain's voice came from behind Tom.

Tom turned and smiled at Cain. "I couldn't sleep, you know…"

Cain's face broke into a wide grin as he sat down to breakfast. "Is it because of Miss Mylinda Foxx?"

"Yes…"

Cain laughed. He was handsome. His eyes were a stormy gray, his hair was black and hung elegantly in his face. Orion, looked the same way, but he always seemed to look as if he smelled dung.

Tom was tall, with coal-black hair pale, pale gray eyes. (I know I make a lot of them have gray eyes, but making them have green eyes or hazel eyes seems like they are good, and Tom may seem nice now, but trust me, he becomes absolutely horrid)

He was prefect this year, along with Helena Black, who was betrothed to Orion along with being Orion and Cain's distant cousin. It seemed weird to Tom. Cain himself was betrothed to Marissa Cotch, who was Helena's best friend. Both were evil hags. Although both were beautiful, Marissa in that haunted sort of way, and Helena in a snobbish, I'm-much-too-good-for-you way.

"So, when is your first date?" Cain asked while taking a quarter of a grapefruit from the fruit platter.

"Next Hogsmeade trip, so, this weekend."

"So, look, I know you don't want to talk about last night-"

"Don't even start." Tom warned.

"I understand, but honestly, I don't see why they are so hyped up about this, it's not like you're going out with a Gryffindor," Cain said venomously. At this they glanced over towards the Gryffindor table at Arnold Potter and Ester Limbert. They had been going out for a while, and they were practically the leaders of Gryffindor House.

"Those Gryffindors, they think they own this place," Tom said huffily.

"Along with Cretian," Cain said grimly as he turned his head towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Cretian, Orion, and Sation made their way in for breakfast. Each wore a look of the utmost disapproving.

"It's insulting to be around them all the time, since they all have no respect since I'm a half-blood," Tom spat sourly.

'They don't hate you because you're half-blooded, they got over that this past summer-"

"They did? Then why-"

"I was getting to that! It's because they knew about your little crush on Mylinda."

"Oh." Tom said looking down at his plate again. "But, how?"

"Helena heard us talking one day last year, and she told Orion over the summer," Cain said bitterly.

"But of course."

Tom and Cain were sitting in the Potions dungeon, waiting for class to begin and discussing how much they hated Gryffindors. Especially Potter.

"He thinks he's all that on the Quidditch pitch, and he thinks that he can have anything he wants because he can hex anything that breathes," Tom said in a nasty tone.

"Here comes the fat-head now," Cain muttered.

Arnold Potter came waltzing in with his arm slung around Ester's shoulders. Arnold had messy brown hair, with laughing green eyes hidden behind glasses. Ester had long curls of jet-black hair, with warm hazel eyes.

Cain and Tom sat glaring at Potter and his posse.

Arnold noticed and glared back at them.

"Got something to say Black, Riddle?" Potter said heatedly.

"Oh, no, we were just wondering how you're fathead was able to get through the door," Tom inquired ever so innocently.

"Back off slime-ball," Potter said pulling out his wand.

"Class, take your seats," Professor Vinture called. She was an old, bent over teacher with a wart on her nose. She looked exactly like the witches that muggle children heard stories about. Some of the student body even called her the 'Vulture'.

Potter put his wand back in his pocket hastily.

Tom sat under the birch tree finishing up some last minute homework.

Suddenly, someone put their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a soft voice cooed.

Tom smiled. He knew exactly who it was.

He turned and came face to face with the beautiful Mylinda Foxx. She had strawberry-blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes.

"So, are you excited for our date?" she asked. She was in a very bubbly mood.

"Of course. I asked you out didn't I?'" Tom answered.

Mylinda giggled. "Silly me."

Tom laughed. She was brilliant, perfect in his eyes. He didn't see in any flaws in her.

"So, how did those pureblood-freaks take to you and me going out? I know that they know, Marissa and Helena cornered me and said that, and I quote, 'That I was a scum-sucking mudblood and they couldn't believe that any Slytherin would actually go out with me.'"

"Badly," Tom grimaced.

Mylinda frowned. "I knew they would. What is it with this obsession with blood anyways?" she asked a little too hysterically.

"I personally don't know. I mean, Cain, he doesn't get it either."

"Then why are you two in Slytherin? If you both don't care?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Tom answered.

"I know why I'm in Ravenclaw. It's because I have quick wit. That's what the Sorting Hat said," Mylinda said proudly.

"The Hat said that I was destined for greatness, for power," Tom said remembering his first few moments in Hogwarts.

soooooooo, wut do u think?

Review please. Oh, and like I said before, tom may seem kinda nice now, but he's a real butthead later. I have BIG plans for this fic! Im so excited 4 this fic! I kno where I want to go on this! It will get very good! Oh, and the deal with Cain and Orion, Orion is Sirius and Regulus's father. Cain is Bellatrix, Narsissa, and Adromeda's father. He gets evil in this to. He seems nice 2, but he will realy be nasty later, especially after- oops, cant tell!

Claire Felton


	2. To Turn Him From Her

"Let's go to Honeydukes'!" Mylinda cried gleefully as she and Tom entered the bustling town of Hogsmeade.

Tom smiled and nodded. It was a cool October morning, and many students were out at Hogsmeade, enjoying the autumn season.

He had to be especially nice today. He couldn't pick on the first years, (a favorite past time of his) and he especially couldn't be nasty to Gryffindors. Mylinda had many friends in that house, including Arnold Potter and Ester Limbert.

As they entered Honeydukes, Mylinda was accidentally pushed out of the way by a burly third year.

Mylinda was knocked off her feet, and she landed flat on the floor. The third year turned to help her up, but Tom was quicker, and he rushed to her side.

"Watch where you are going Rubeus, you great oaf!" Tom hissed as he helped Mylinda up.

Rubeus Hagrid looked taken aback, and he drew the hand he had extended to Mylinda back in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ter do that, it's just so ruddy crowded in here…" Rubeus said nervously. Apparently, this had not been the first time they had had a run-in.

Tom was ready to flame Rubeus, but a soft voice gently reminded him that he had to be nice today.

"Tom, it's alright. It was an accident, he didn't mean to," Mylinda said quickly, noticing Tom's rising temper. Rubeus was one of Tom's least favorite Gryffindors.

"Come on Mylinda," Tom said pulling her deep into the store towards the Pepper Imps.

"Tom, honestly, you were way out of line back there, it didn't really matter-" Mylinda started heatedly, but was cut off.

Tom had pulled her into a passionate kiss. Mylinda melted into it and kissed him back with just as much passion.

They pulled back and Mylinda smiled. "Don't think that you will get away with that next time I'm lecturing you," she said giggling.

"Yeah right," Tom replied as she pulled him into another kiss.

They were at the back of the store, behind shelves, thinking they were unseen. But they weren't. Someone saw them. Someone who was determined break them up.

Cain sat at the Three Broomsticks, alone. He wished that Tom were there with him. Cain had no other friends; all the other Slytherins didn't like him because of his blood traiting ways.

As Cain was staring at his butterbeer bottle intensly, he heard three chairs scrap the floor and the soft plop of people sitting. He looked up and saw the faces of his brother, Cretian, and Sation.

Cain narrowed his eyes and asked what they wanted.

"We want you to convince Tom to hate mudbloods and get rid of that mudblood," Orion said stiffly. He was always very direct, no beating around the bush. Unlike Sation and Cretian.

"It's too difficult, you know that. I can't do it without him guessing, he's very clever," Cain said exasperatly.

"You told us that last time," Sation hissed.

"That was last night you dolt," Cain reminded him.

Cretian then spoke up. "If you do this, if you turn him completely from mudbloods, you will have a place with us, you remember our discussion over the summer I assume?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I will see you in the Common Room, and make sure Riddle doesn't know about us," Cretian said standing up, with Orion and Sation following suit.

They quickly walked out, leaving Cain to ponder on how he would separate Tom and Mylinda, while getting to hate muggle-borns at the same time.

ok, that chapter was short, sorry. People review! I got NO reviews last chapter! Review or there will be no next chapter! Ok, sorry 4 the shortness again. Now 4 some explaing. We some of the slytherin traits appear in both cain and tom. More cain though. Cain being swayed to hav powerful friends as long as he gets tom 2 hate muggleborns. Sound a little familiar… (voldemort wood promise things 2 people 2 get them on his side) and who do u think the person watching tom and mylinda kiss was? Hmm, think about it.

Claire Felton


End file.
